The Army, Book 1
by Caitlin of The Shire
Summary: The first book of the series I'm writing, called the Army. It takes place the summer before Harry's 5th year. CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!!!!! kinda makes you go :O :O :O OMG!!!!! j/k
1. Chapter One: To the Burrow!

(A/N: hehehe have fun with this one. I know I did. No purple turtles were harmed in the making of this fic. No promises about the Dursley's though. Beware: I have an odd sense of humor you will probably not get. Sry!  
  
Disclaimer: Will the real JK Rowling please stand up? looks around ok, that didn't work…)  
  
Chapter 1, To the Burrow!  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!" shouted Vernon Dursley, as he looked at his over grown son, Dudley. "HARRY POTTER YOU MAKE HIM RIGHT!!!!"  
  
For Dudley Dursley has a pig's tail coming out of his very big, fat bum. Harry was standing in the doorway, his uncle looking over Dudley to see him. Harry was doubled up with laughter as Dudley let out a painful oink. Dudley's face was beet red and he was howling because of the tail. Dursley was beet red of anger, and was howling at Harry what he was going to do to him.  
  
Even though Dudley had made Harry furious, Harry was in a delightful mood right now. Seeing Dudley as a pig definitely helped his mood. Vernon was shouting things at him about how he would never see Hogwarts again, nor his friends, but Harry wasn't paying attention. For some reason, this summer Vernon and Petunia had been thrice as hard on Harry than past summers. Harry quickly learned to ignore them, they couldn't really do anything to him. They couldn't even try to keep him from Hogwarts, he realized, with Hagrid around. They couldn't physically hurt him, they'd be charged with abuse. (A/N: ok, I'm not sure about Great Britain, but across the pond they could be charged with Abuse. A lot.)  
  
As Vernon was screaming, Harry just walked away. Seeing Dudley like that made up for what he said about Harry's parents. Fred and George Weasley taught him how to do that without being caught by the Ministry of Magic. It's the same way that odd things happened before Harry found out that he was a Wizard. When he gets mad, things just happen. Maybe not accidentally, but things just happen.  
  
He walked up stairs and shouted down to them, "It will come off in a week! No worries!" with a smirk on his face. He hadn't been this smug since Hermione slapped Malfoy…  
  
While Harry was having a grand time, Author Weasley realized something that is kind of odd, since he could have sworn that it wasn't, but the Dursley house was still connected to the Floo Network. Mr. Weasley told Ron, and Ron owled Harry right away, explaining. He sent Harry a pinch of Floo powder also, so he could come to the Burrow.  
  
That day was Harry's fifteenth birthday. That event made his week. He walked up to him room and noticed Hedwig, Pig, and a strange owl that he knew was from Hogwarts was scratching on his window.. He quickly let the three in, laughing as Pig did a few speed laps around the room. Hedwig waited for Harry to untie the package and letter that was on her leg and flew to her cage for a drink. The Hogwarts owl let out a small screech to get his attention, soon after Harry took the letters from him. The owl ruffled its feathers and flew back out the window. Harry pursued Pig into a corner, where he caught him and untied the letter from Ron, which had a small leather pouch attached. He sat the two letters, pouch, and package on his bed, while Hedwig and Pig drank a little water from her cage. In a minutes notice, Pig sped out the window and back towards the Weasley's.  
  
He opened the letter Hedwig carried, obviously from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How was summer? I'm here at Ron's house. Happy Birthday! I hope you like what I found you. Well, I'll see you when you get here.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
When I get there? Harry asked in his mind. He looked at the letter weird for a moment, and realized that she must be talking about London or maybe the Hogwarts Express. He shrugged it off and looked at the package. It was rather large, and covered in parchment. He ripped at the covering to reveal the book Quidditch Through the Ages by Kenniworthy Whisp and a model of a Quidditch field, with movable players and balls. It said on the box that you could actually play a game of Quidditch, the red team against the green team. You set the levels of skills of each player, and how hard to catch the Snitch, wind conditions, how well the Keepers are. Harry smiled at this, he was longing to play Quidditch. Because of the Tri Wizard Tournament, he hadn't been off of his broom for this long.  
  
With the thought of the Tri Wizard Tournament, Harry's heart sank. He looked at the box of the Quidditch Model, and remembered the last game of Quidditch Cedric Diggory ever played – and won over Gryffindor. He beat Harry at Quidditch, and won the heart of Cho. For some reason, since Cedric was murdered, he didn't think about Cho that much. Harry thought that it was all his fault that Cedric had died, and did not want to contact Cho. She would be furious with me. No, she would loath me. Harry thought to himself.  
  
He looked again at the letter from Ron. He put the Quidditch Game down and opened his letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Guess what I found out from Dad. It turns out that your house is still connected to the Floo Network! You can come over here! I know that you would want to, so I sent some Floo Powder with Pig. I'll give you your birthday present when you get here. See you soon!  
  
Don't let the Muggles get you down!  
  
-Ron  
  
All Harry could do was smile. He was leaving the Dursley's again! YAY!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stayed in his room the rest of the day. He opened the Quidditch game and looked at it, but he didn't set the levels of anything or started play. He pushed the players around, remembering the different plays, but he didn't prod it with his wand. He did not want to be caught for using magic. He still had two more years until he's not underage anymore.  
  
He finished packing up his things and sat quietly waiting for the Dursley's to go to sleep. He checked his watch and thought of something. Did the Weasley's know when he was coming? He went over to Hedwig and woke her up. He scribbled a not to Ron saying that he would be at his house at eleven o'clock, three hours from now.  
  
"Take this to Ron as fast as you can. Stay there, I'll be there soon," Harry whispered to Hedwig and stoked her back. She gave him a nip on his ear and was off.  
  
Harry opened his Quidditch Through the Ages and started to read about the different as he stared at the clock on his bed board. It was almost ten- thirty. The Dursley's were asleep, so he started to lug his trunk down the stairs. He made more noise then he wished, but he got the job done without the Dursleys waking. It was already ten-fifty.  
  
Harry started a fire in the fireplace the Muggle way, and it took a while. Matches do not like him. Neither do lighters. But, eventually, he started a fire. He was already late to get to the Weasleys, so he quickly threw the powder into the miniscule flames.  
  
"The Burrow!" he shouted, sure to wake up the Dursleys. He stepped into the flames, held tight his trunk, glasses and Hedwig's Cage, and was flown to the Weasley's home.  
  
Ron was sitting impatiently on the couch, waiting for Harry to come. Beside him was Hermione and Ginny. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were near also. Harry suddenly appeared in their fire place and stumbled forward, covered in ash. He smiled and started to apologize for being late. Mr. Weasley shushed him and told him it was quite all right.  
  
Ginny let out a tiny yelp when Harry came in to view. She blushed and left her brother and Hermione on the couch as she walked up to her room. Harry barely had time to give her a smile before she was off. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron started to wipe the dust off of him. They started talking like they always did, about Snape, Draco, how bad Gryffindor is going to beat Slytherin, and such.  
  
Harry yawned, because they had been talking for about two hours. Mr. Weasley had fallen asleep, and Mrs. Weasley was almost there. She noticed when Harry yawned, though.  
  
"Harry, dear, you must be exhausted. Er…since Hermione is staying in Ronald's room, would you mind if you stayed in Ginny's? It's the only other room that has enough room for another bed," Molly Weasley asked hopefully, even giving the puppy eyes.  
  
Harry quickly turned and looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged and Harry turned and faces Mrs. Weasley. "Sure Mrs. Weasley. That would be fine with me." Actually, any bed would be fine with him, he just needed sleep. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Ron marched up the stairs. Harry and Ron were carrying Harry's trunk, neither of them had enough energy to carry it alone. Ron handed it to him as him and Hermione disappeared into his room. Harry was going to try to figure out what they were doing in there, but he decided it wasn't worth the vomit.  
  
He knocked on Ginny's door and walked in. He plopped the trunk on the floor without making a noise, a realized that there was already a cot there for him. He noticed that Ginny was still sleeping, and pondered weather or not to wake her. He decided that he should, so he isn't woken up by a shriek of surprise on the morning. He walked over to her bed, and was about to place his hand on her shoulder, when he saw how beautiful she was when she slept. He sighed a heavy sigh involuntarily, which woke up Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave his smug smile a weird look. Harry quickly recovered, and Ginny almost laughed. "Er…Ginny? I'm uh supposed to stay in your room. Uh…yeah…I really hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, its ok Harry. Goodnight," she said and fell asleep again.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered to the again sleeping Ginny. He sighed again, this time not as heavy, and walked over to his bed. He shot a look at Ginny and though how he was going to change into his pajama's because, honestly, he usually slept with only boxers. I guess I'll…er…compromise tonight. He thought to himself. He just took his tee shirt off and got under the covers… 


	2. Chapter Two: Diving Charms

(A/N: Well, I thought the last chapter was fun. So did Ginny. No pink elephants were harmed in the making of this chapter. They might have been sighted, but not harmed. They went away after I took a very cold shower. The Dursley's were most certainly harmed in the making of the last chapter. And to Harry's knowledge, Dudley will only have the tail for a week. I lie. A lot. We'll see if it's there next summer, ok? Hehehe Scary things happen when I work with Fred and George. Also, no purple turtles were harmed yet. Sorry, but the Green Plaid Boxers were. By the way, VyingQuill, yes by all means I need a beta reader. So I got a B in English, so what? Lol j/k. Sorry about the grammar, everybody! I'll try harder not to repeat myself…I do it in real life and I'm not sure why..o well…gotta go protect purple turles!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not JK! I swear! It wasn't me! Er…was it me? Nah, I'm not that smart…)  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry asked. "Why is there blood on your sheets?"  
  
Ginny had woken a few minutes before Harry and forgotten to make her bed. Her blankets were all on the floor, showing her sheets. Her sheets had a big red blood mark right in the middle of them. Ginny hadn't noticed when she got out of bed and changed in her walk-in closet. When Ginny walked out, she was wavering between being shocked by Harry without his shirt on, or the fact that Harry had noticed that there was blood on her sheets. She knew perfectly well why, her mother had told her, but she did NOT want to explain them to Harry.  
  
She looked at Harry with a face that was redder than the blood on her sheets. Well, that would explain the mood swings Ron was talking about, Harry thought to himself. He fought the urge to laugh and thought he cracked a rib bone. Ginny blushed even deeper, if possible, because she could tell he was almost laughing.  
  
"I…er…uh…"Ginny stammered.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry Ginny. I won't tell anyone. In fact, I'd like to forget the whole thing." His smile faded a little, but Ginny started to turn back to a paler color.  
  
"Um…thanks," she said, and was actually smiling. WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?!?!?!? Her mind screamed at her. Ginny shrugged involuntarily and realized it when Harry had a confused look on his face. "I'll uh…go talk to my mom while you get changed," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
Well, that was awkward. Harry thought to himself. He picked up his trunk and set it on his bed. He picked out of it the clothes that he had stuffed in there before he had left the Dursley's. He was looking at the best clothes he had that he didn't have to save for Hogwarts, and they were still about ten sizes too big. He sighed and stripped down to his green plaid boxers. (A/N: Sorry, me again, you must be getting really sick of me by now. Well, the Green Plaid Boxers are in tribute to my friend Miranda, who must spend two weeks with my friend Chris and his famous Green Plaid Boxers that Miranda dreads. Carry on! P.S. Don't ask…). He looked around to see if the door was open, and pulled on his shirt.  
  
There was an odd sound coming from the hall. Harry shrugged it off and unbuttoned his oversized blue jeans.  
  
"Now, Ginny, I need to wash those sheets," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked through the door. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley in shock, and she looked the same way back. Harry's jeans were about half way up his legs, and his boxers weren't the most well, concealing boxers in the world. Harry blushed an even deeper red than Ginny was moments ago. Mrs. Weasley just kind of, slithered out of the room, also red. That's it, I'm staying in Ron's room tonight. Harry thought to himself. That's it. He's too damn hot! There is no way he's staying in Ron's room tonight. Ginny thought to herself. Ginny looked away, finally, and Harry pulled his jeans up the whole way.  
  
He walked over to Ginny, who was still looking the other way, and whispered into her ear, "I won't tell anybody about anything this morning if you don't. Deal?"  
  
For some reason, Ginny wasn't swooning because he's so close. She just looked at him and said, "Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone had been awoken and clothed (and Ginny had new sheets), they all sat around the table eating breakfast. When they all finished their delicious meal, Ron had the idea of playing Quidditch, girls vs. boys. It was really just Keeper and Chaser vs. Keeper and Chaser, but no ones counting. Fred and George were off doing something for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Percy was on his own, and Bill and Charlie were gone so it was just the four of them.  
  
Harry walked out carrying Firebolt followed by Hermione carrying George's broom, Ginny carrying Fred's broom and Ron carrying Charlie's old broom. Harry waited up, and followed Ginny close behind, also behind Ron. He quickly took his broom off of his shoulder and prodded Ron with it, running to Ginny's other side before Ron turned around.  
  
"Ginny? Why did you poke me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Yeah, you did. Did she Harry?"  
  
"Well, she didn't, a broom did," Harry added with a matter-of-factly smile.  
  
Ron looked at him weird, and realized that Harry's smile was a smile of guilt. Harry had done it. Ron took the broom off of his shoulder and prodded Harry in the side, which Harry blocked with his own Firebolt. Ron retreated his broom but hit Harry in the stomach with it after he convinced them that he would stop. Harry jumped back surprised and was about to poke Ron again. Ginny hit them both up side the head with the tale of her broom and told them to stop it. Then Hermione turned around and hit all three of them with hers.  
  
Ron turned and look at Harry with a smile. "Get her!!!" he yelled. Harry, Ginny and Ron all ran towards Hermione prodding her and hitting her with the tale ends of their brooms. Hermione ran as fast as she could, but was overtaken. She quickly stooped down and managed to trip Harry. Harry fell forward, accidentally grabbing Ginny's hand in attempts to keep upright. He failed, and brought Ginny with him.  
  
Ginny landed on top of him. Harry didn't notice until he turned his head and saw her there. "I…er…uh…sorry," Harry told Ginny. She quickly climbed off, but for some reason Harry's stomach lurched. He felt different when she landed on him, and he thought he liked it.  
  
They reached the clearing, Ron got Harry to help him set up what they would use for hoops. They strung sticks together, and Harry carried it up to a post on his Firebolt. Hermione and Ginny started tossing a Muggle Soccer ball around, which they would use as a Quaffle. Harry landed on the ground beside them, laughing because Hermione couldn't catch at all.  
  
"You guys can have the ball first," Harry told them, snickering still at Hermione. Ron walked over and Hermione threw the soccer ball back at smiling Ginny.  
  
All four of them kicked off the ground at the same time. Ron and Hermione raced to their ends of the field, Ginny following Ron. Harry put the acceleration in Firebolt and sped under Ginny. Ginny swerved and got ready to shoot, only to have the ball taken away by blur that was Harry. Now Ginny was ready for business.  
  
She was riding Fred's old broom, as I had stated before, but lest did Harry know what kind of charm was on it. It had a "Firebolt" charm on it, something that Fred and George had developed while working on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes because they had the money from Harry in the Tri-Wizard Cup. (A/N: SORRY!!! I told you it was scary when Fred, George and I work together, didn't I???) Ginny touched the broom with her wand and it sped as fast as Harry's Firebolt. She soon caught up with him, much to his surprise.  
  
"Wha...Huh?" was all Harry could say when a redhead blur stole the ball from him. Then he remembered (Fred had told him about the charm). A mischievous smile spread over his face. He quickly turned the Firebolt around and started after Ginny. He flew below her, and quickly did half a barrel roll and rose to her side. She was a little ahead of him, so she didn't see. He zoomed ahead of her and turned the whole way, he was flying backwards infront of Ginny.  
  
"You know you could get hurt like that," Ginny told him with a sly smile. He smiled back and merged over a bit to her other side, where the soccer ball was. He whooshed past and took the ball from Ginny. He looked at his hand and to the ball, that wasn't there! He heard giggling behind him. He turned and saw Ginny score against Ron.  
  
Ginny rose and rose in the sky until anyone could barely see her. Ron looked confused and Harry looked the same way. Hermione just kept her scared eyes on Ginny. Ginny was at a stand still for a moment or so, then she started a streaking nose dive.  
  
"GINNY!!!!" Ron shouted, unable to move. But Harry was more than able to move. Ginny's broom swept down at the speed as great as Harry's own Firebolt. She went down like a blur. Then they heard her scream.  
  
Harry kicked his Firebolt in high gear, not sure if you could make it on time. He couldn't make his broom move as fast as Ginny's. He tried to flatten himself to the broom, but it didn't add any speed. Ginny was a few meters away from the ground. Harry was a few more meters away from Ginny. Harry put all of his might on the front end of the broom, and found himself neck-and-neck with Ginny.  
  
The ground hurdled closer to them, and Ginny let out another blood-curdling shriek. Harry thought fast and grabbed a hold of Ginny's broom handle. He pulled it and his broom up from the dive, their toes hitting the grass. He brought Ginny and himself about twenty feet into the air before stopping both of them.  
  
He looked into her face and saw a blank look. She didn't thank him. She didn't look at him. Harry's face felt horror as Ginny's eyeballs rolled up into her head, and she fell to her right and off of the broom.  
  
Harry dived after her again, and caught her in his arms with ease. He brought her to Ron and Hermione. She had fainted. Harry carried her inside and laid her on her bed and decided not to wake her. 


	3. AN

Hey everybody, here's an A/N:  
  
The reason I haven't updated or written at all is because I've been trying to get this story betaed and posted on gryffindortower.net but its taking a while. I'm going to start writing again here soon, whether or not it's been beta-ed. Sorry everybody!!!! 


End file.
